Lunch break
by Roranoa Z
Summary: WARNING: LEMON Kakashi is CEO of a big company and he cant help but notice his good looking secretary, Ms. Hinata Hyuga. The two have some free time on their hands when its time for their lunch break and they know exactly how to satisfy themselves.


**This is a oneshot. And its my first time ever writing something rated M and also something with lemon. I hope that its okay.**

Kakashi Hatake, the CEO of Chidori Enterprises, walked into his large office at the top of skyscraper. Chidori Enterprises was the electricity company for all of the City of Konoha and was still thriving. The vice president, Sasuke Uchiha, was currently traveling around the country, convincing other cities to try the company.

Kakashi was a man who had reached success at a young age and now that he was in is late twenties, he was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi looked over and saw his young secetary sitting at her desk. Her name was Hinata Hyuga and she was obviously a morning person because of the cheerful smile that she always had. Most people Kakashi wouldn't even respond but it was different with Hinata.

"Good morning Ms. Hyuga. How was your weekend?"  
The young woman blushed making Kakashi chuckle. "It was quite nice sir. Thank you."

"That's good to hear. Mine was tiring but good as well. Now what's on today's agenda?"

Hinata stood up and walked with Kakashi to his office. "You have paperwork that needs to be finished before noon and then you have a meeting at 11:30, right before your lunch break, with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What for?"

"I believe they want to talk to you about the branching of the company. It should not take long."

"Very well. Thank you Ms. Hyuga. That is all for now." Kakashi went and took a seat behind his rather large desk.

Hinata gave a slight bow and left for her desk.

What she didn't know what that the CEO had taken a nice long look at her leaving. He may not be some impulsive teenager raging on hormones but that didn't stop him from noticing a nice body.

Today the young Hyuga was wearing a black high waist skirt that showed off her large breasts that were tightly snugged in a white button up blouse that Kakashi imagined himself ripping off. She was also wearing her black stilettos that showed off her long slender legs.

It was if she wanted him to stare at her. Just watching her walk away, Kakashi could feel himself getting harder.

"This is defiantly not the time to be thinking like that." With a heavy sigh, Kakashi went to start reading off the first of many documents he had to finish this morning.

And that is how he spent most of his morning. He read and signed document after document. He didn't even notice that Hinata had walked in until she was leaning over his shoulder.

"It looks like you are almost finished the pile."

"Huh..what? Oh yes. Just this last one an I'm finished." Kakashi took his pen and signed the bottom of the paper. "There all done."

"And time to spare before your appointment." Hinata pointed out. "I wonder what we should do with that extra time." Hinata started to massage Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakashi welcomed the touch. His shoulders ached from being hunched over his desk. "Ahhh, I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Hinata leaned in and whispered into Kakashi's ear. "Mmmm, I have a few."

She then spun Kakashi's chair so that he was facing her.

Hinata then suddenly hiked up her skirt and straddled Kakashi in his chair.

"I think I like this idea." Kakashi was able to say before Hinata pulled down his mask and started passionately kissing him.

Their tongues collided in a feat of passion. Only separating to catch their breath and then colliding the lips again.

Hinata bit Kakashi's bottom lip, driving him mad. He remembered when this shy vixen wouldn't even initiate a kiss and now she was commanding the whole thing.

Kakashi then did something that he been wanted to do since he walked into the office. As fast as his hands would allow Kakashi unbuttoned Hinata's top. Once he was all done he pulled back to gaze at Hinata's chest.

Today she was wearing a lavender push up bra with white lace. He didn't admire it for long. Kakashi quickly pulled up the bra to bare Hinata's chest completely. He could tell Hinata was quite turned on by how hard her nipples were.

He then buried his face into her chest.

Hinata let out a moan turning Kakashi on even more. And she nearly drove Kakashi over the edge when she started to grind against his member.

But things came to an unpleasant stop when Kakashi heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kakashi, its us!"

"Fuck." It was Naruto and Sasuke for their appointment.

"Sorry babe but we have to put this on hold." He was very disappointed when Hinata got off his lap. "Just a moment." Kakashi put his mask back in place. He looked over at his secetary and saw her shirt unbuttoned, skirt hiked up, and her hair messed up. There was no way she could be seen at the moment.

"Sorry again babe but it looks like you have to hide until the meeting is over." Kakashi looked over to the closet.

Hinata smirked. "I have a better idea." She then strutted to behind the desk where Kakashi was sitting and bent down and went under the desk.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask what Hinata was thinking when there was another knock on the door.

"What's taking so long?"

"Uh..yes…come in." Kakashi scooted into his desk to make sure the boys didn't see Hinata.

The door opened and walked in Naruto, cheerful like always, and Sasuke, with his typical scowl.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Naruto nodded towards Hinata's desk.

"A…she must have gone to lunch early."

Kakashi could feel Hinata under the desk. He hoped she was comfortable.

"So what can I help you two with? I hope this will be quick."

The two took a seat. "It will. We just wanted to talk about the new expansion Chidori will be having into Suna."

Naruto went on to talk a little bit more but Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was to busy concentrating on Hinata. Who and suddenly decided to unzip Kakashi's pants.

"Ah…ah yes, I was h-hoping that we would get that expansion." Kakashi felt Hinata pull his harden member out of his pants and was now stroking it with her hand.

"We are just worried that with the dry atmosphere around Suna. It could affect the disruption of the energy."

"I-I see what you mean." Kakashi could barely speak with Hinata under the desk slowly stroking. "How about we do a trial period to see how our company does over there? W-what do you think Sasuke?"

Kakashi had to remember to keep his breath even and keep eye contact.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess a trial period would work. It's really pointless. The dobe is just over thinking it."

Just then Kakashi felt Hinata's mouth go around the tip of his member. "WELL…" Kakashi coughed. "Well I think it wouldn't h-hurt." Kakashi felt Hinata's mouth go further down his member. "If the t-trial" Hinata was going up and down his member spinning her tongue around as well. "does work we continue with the expansion and if not we can just leave. How does that s-sound?"

The boys looked at each other. They noticed their boss' odd behavior but they didn't say anything.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Then if you will excuse me. I have a lot of w-work to do." Hinata had quickened her pace.

"Sure thing." Naruto and Sasuke rose and headed to the door. "Tell Hinata I said hi."

"Of of course Naruto."

Naruto gave him one more final smile before closing the door behind him.

Before the door even made a click, Kakashi pushed from the desk, his throbbing member coming out of Hinata's mouth.

"That was not fair." All in one moment, Kakashi stood up, pulled Hinata out from the desk and pushed her down on his desk.

Kakashi ripped Hinata's underwear. Just from her underwear Kakashi could tell how wet she was. "Mmmm, you are soaking wet."

Kakashi started passionately kissing her and played with on of her still exposed breasts. He then thrust his fingers into her.

Hinata suddenly let out a loud moan. "Oh god." Hinata arched her back, trying to get Kakashi deeper inside.

Slowly Kakashi pulled his fingers in and out of Hinata. "God you're so wet. You want it don't you?"

"God yes. Please Kakashi. Please. I want more."

Kakashi could no longer stand it. Removing his fingers, Kakashi started kissing Hinata down her body. Stopping at her breasts. He started sucking on her hard nipped and then swished his tongue around it.

Then without hesitation, Kakashi thrust his member deep into Hinata.

They both moaned in deep pleasure.

"God, you're so fucking tight Hinata." Like what he did with his fingers, Kakashi slowly went in and out of Hinata. Keeping his pace slow and steady.

Even so often when Hinata least expected it, Kakashi was thrust deep into her making a high pitch moan escape her lips.

"It f-feels so g-good." Hinata said. She arched her back trying to get Kakashi deeper inside her.

Kakashi bent down and started passionately kissing Hinata once again as he quickened his pace.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Hinata called out. "Harder, Harder."

Kakashi stopped and whispered into Hinata's ear. "Not yet. Get up and turn around."

Hinata did as Kakashi told her.

She now had her back to him. Her skirt hiked up to show her butt. Hinata turned her head and waited for Kakashi.

Kakashi positioned himself better and then once again thrust himself in Hinata's pussy. "Oh god Hinata, you feel amazing." He then quickened his pace.

Hinata moaned. "Please Kakashi, do me harder."

Kakashi grabbed Hinata's breasts making her moan once again. He then thrust in harder and faster.

Hinata's response was a high pitch moan, driving Kakashi mad. "You're so tight Hinata. I don't think I can hold back much longer."

"Oh god Kakashi."

Hinata braced herself more against the desk. Taking Kakashi in to the fullest. "I'm…I'm…gonna c-cum. I'm gonna cum." Hinata said in between thrusts.

Kakashi started panting. "Oh god, Hinata, Hinata, I'm gonna…"

The two screamed out in pleasure as they climaxed.

The two fell onto the desk panting and covered in sweat.

"Hinata, you're amazing." Kakashi gave Hinata a deep kiss.

"You are too Kakashi."

The two took a few moments to catch their breath.

"I guess we need to get to work." Hinata finally broke the embrace apart. She stood up and started adjusting her clothes.

"That is until tonight." Kakashi grinned.

**So what did you guys think? I know its not the best but it was just something that popped into my head. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter. I just needed a way to end it but if you want another one, let me know. **


End file.
